<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Sweetly by R_E_R6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665043">Kiss Me Sweetly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6'>R_E_R6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales As Old As Tine's AKA My Buddietine's Week Entries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"That Might Just Be The Least Romantic Thing You're Ever Said To Me", Buddietines Week, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spanish Endearments, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me” Buck deadpans. Eddie can’t help but chuckle as he runs his thumb across Buck’s adorable pout.</p><p>“Sorry? It’s true though” Eddie teases, and Buck playfully shoves him away proclaiming “No you’re not asshole”. </p><p>Buck and playfully teasing each other between kisses.</p><p>Buddietine's week prompt<br/>Day 2-“That might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales As Old As Tine's AKA My Buddietine's Week Entries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me Sweetly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That might just be the least romantic thing you’ve ever said to me,” Buck deadpans. Eddie can’t help but chuckle as he runs his thumb across Buck’s adorable pout.</p><p>“Sorry? It’s true though,” Eddie teases, and Buck playfully shoves him away proclaiming “No you’re not, asshole”. </p><p>Eddie catches Buck’s waist before he can step back, tugging him closer so Buck’s body is flush against him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Baby.” Eddie winks and pulls Buck closer to kiss his lips. When Buck turns his head away with a playful huff and a smirk Eddie raises his eyebrows challengingly before pursing his lips in mock annoyance, “Okay, is that how it’s going to be?”</p><p>Buck smirks slightly before replacing it with an exaggerated pout “Well I don’t see why you should have the privilege of kissing me seeing as you’re saying such not-nice things.”</p><p>Eddie’s hands tighten on his hips in response to Buck’s playfulness, his own eyebrows raising as he teases “Oh, you want me to say <em> nice </em> things. Then will I deserve kisses?” </p><p>Buck’s shoulders lift in a noncommittal shrug, “We’ll see," he hedges, “It depends on how nice you are I guess.” </p><p>Eddie uses his hand on Bucks sides to guide him backwards until he has his boyfriend pressed against the wall. Still he moves closer, until the length on their bodies are touching completely. Their noses brush together as Eddie’s lips get closer and closer to Buck’s, and then quirk at the resulting gasp he gets from the other man. Buck closes his eyes, his own lips tilting to meet Eddie’s only to feel nothing but empty air in front of him. He lets out a groan that dissolves into a pleased hum when Eddie kisses his forehead instead.</p><p>“Te amo.” </p><p>Buck feels the hushed whisper against his skin, the words warming his face for more reasons than the feel of Eddie’s breath.</p><p>Eddie moves his head slowly, skimming his mouth down across Bucks temple before setting again his cheekbone and murmuring “Te quiero.”</p><p>Buck smiles sweetly as the words tickle his face and Eddie presses a gentle kiss to the lift of his cheek. Buck sighs in contentment as Eddie does the same on the other side, his lips tracing the feature. </p><p>“Te adoro.”</p><p>He rolls the 'R' for a beat to long against Buck’s ear. Buck almost rolls his eyes but he’s too busy blushing as the heat fans his neck. Eddie knows the effect it has on Buck when he dotes on him so sweetly in Spanish, and is mocking him with the exaggerated accent. Buck would be annoyed but it’s not too often that Eddie is so playful and it has Buck chuckling softly in delight as he bites his lip. </p><p>Eddie peppers more kisses along Eddie’s jaw, making his way back to Buck’s lips. He brushes them together once again and Buck waits, wanting to know what Eddie is going to do next. Their lips brush together and Eddie’s hand lifts to his jaw. His finger traces the same path his lips just travelled before his thumb softly brushes the lashes at the corner of Buck’s closed eyelid. His voice is husky and deep, soaked in sincerity as he finishes his speech,</p><p>“Tu eres mi vida, mi sol, y no se que haría sin ti.” </p><p>Buck feels every word against his lips and his jaw slackens at the sentiment. He can hear the honesty dripping from every word, can feel that Eddie means it in the careful, secure grip of the hand on his face. It always astounds him how much this man cares for him, how much he loves him. He’s spent many a night staring at Eddie’s sleeping form, at how they’re wrapped up in each other so comfortably, and wondered how he ever got so lucky. </p><p>“Is that nice enough for you?” The teasing is gone and Eddie sounds incredibly pleased with himself. Buck’s eyes flutter open and he can see the gleeful pride in Eddie’s eyes, showing how smug he is about Buck practically melting under his attention. </p><p>He loves this man, but he’s also insufferable. Nevertheless, he’s also insufferably hot, so as much as Buck wants to punish his mocking and refuse his kiss he can’t. He’s too weak for those lips to resist.</p><p>Instead he groans “Shut up and kiss me idiot,” before delving his fingers through Eddie’s hair to hold him still as he takes charge. He’s done with the teasing. He needs to kiss his doting, asshole boyfriend and he doesn’t want to wait. He wants to spend the rest of his life kissing this loveable idiot.</p><p>Eddie smirks into the kiss, mumbling “Finally."</p><p>He soon shuts up as Buck pulls away and drags him down the hall to the bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spanish translations as requested:</p><p>"Te amo" and "Te quiero" are different ways of saying "I love you"<br/>"Te adoro" means "I adore you"<br/>And the rest is "you are my life, my sun, and I don't know what I would do without you"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>